


Safe and Sound

by rainingWolf



Series: Shalluraweek 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: This must be a dream, he thought, when he blinked once, twice, and opened his eyes to soft lights and pristine walls. This must be a dream, he thought, as a pair of familiar purple eyes blinked back at him./for #shalluraweek. Day 1- Time/Space.





	Safe and Sound

For shalluraweek. Day 1- Time/Space.

* * *

Night turned to day. Day drifted slowly into night. He was floating, hovering on the brink of consciousness, just barely aware of what was going on around him. Someone was holding his left hand in a vice-like grip, barely letting blood circulate. Another hand was smoothing a blanket over him.

This must be a dream, he thought, when he blinked once, twice, and opened his eyes to soft lights and pristine walls. This must be a dream, he thought, as a pair of familiar purple eyes blinked back at him.

It must be because there's no way the Princess was there, something like heartache flashing on her face, because starlight could never reach him in the dark hole he was supposed to be in. Shiro sank further into himself, deeper, the way he did every time Haggar injected something unknown into him. And that's when they came. Snippets and flashes of memories hurtled through closed eyelids- blackness, screams, blood, and tremors riding up his arm so hard that the prosthetic almost rippled out of joints- making him flutter his eyes open and choking for breath.

He gasped and it came out strangled as the sounds of air filtering into his room hummed, a steady noise cutting into Shiro's ragged breathing like a black ship silently pulling into harbor.

The person who had been fiddling with the blanket, who had an iron grip on his left hand, hovered over him, blocking out the gentle light, propelling her face into the shadow. The Black Paladin tensed as the woman reached over to softly touch his forehead and it was warm, delicate, as if the Princess was scared that if she touched too hard, if she pressed a little too tightly, he would shatter.

He wondered if he wasn't already broken into pieces.

"Relax, Shiro. You're safe now. Sleep."

As Allura's voice slipped into a low murmur that almost blended in with the soothing cool air in the room, Shiro, Voltron's leader, finally relaxed. And in the first time in 54 days, he slept unguarded and unhindered, knowing he was finally safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Another story about when Shiro finally got rescued from Zarkon and Haggar's evil clutches. And how he would react and how he would feel regarding the rescue and seeing Allura again for the first time in 54 days. I hope you can see the inspiration of how "Time" and "Space" got incorporated into this snippet.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated.
> 
> \- Enjoy! :)


End file.
